


A Guardian's Affection

by Niana



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Caius x Yeul can be viewed either platonically or romantically, Disney AU - Hunch Back of Notre Dame 2, F/M, Hope x Lightning have a daughter, Snow has Fang as a LI, mention of Noel x Lightning, might do prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: The city of Paris prepares for the La Jour D'Amour, the best festival. Noel and his friends believe this is his chance to find his own love. After a circus suddenly appears in Paris just before the festival starts, Noel meets the ringmaster Yaag Rosch's beautiful assistant Serah Farron, Lightning's younger sister that had disappeared many years ago. Just as Noel and Serah spend time together, Rosch and his men start the real reason their "circus" came to the city of Paris, France.As suspicions increase and valuables vanish, can Noel still love Serah as the truth makes an unwanted appearance?
Relationships: Caius Ballad/Paddra Nsu-Yeul, Hope Estheim/Lightning, Noel Kreiss & Lightning, Oerba Yun Fang/Snow Villiers, Serah Farron/Noel Kreiss
Kudos: 6





	A Guardian's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my dear readers. I had been feeling that there just isn't enough Noerah content to satisfy me and perhaps many others, so this has been created. I haven't written much Final Fantasy fanfics in years, so I'll do the best I can to make this AU enjoyable.

**Chapter 1**

**The Day of Love**

The bells of Notre Dame ring a soft tune like a lark’s song as a few doves soar over the city of Paris, France. Children laughing as they playfully chase each other in the calm streets as a few adults set up banners and lights. A new festival is on the way and every citizen is excited to share the festival with a special someone in their heart because it is almost time for the Festival of Love.

Inside the bell tower of Notre Dame, a single, special bell comes into view. Inside the bell is encrusted with precious jewels that practically light up the inside of this bell. This beautiful chime will be rung by the Bell Ringer in the festival.

**There’s music**

**in the marketplace**

**The streets**

**have come alive**

Sazh begins to sing as his slightly older son Dajh beats his drum along with the song playing throughout Paris as Noel Kreiss the Bell Ringer is working on setting up a few banners and streamers, being happily greeted by any of the citizens he passes.

**The town is in a tizzy**

**It’s a busy**

**buzzing hive**

**There’s cause**

**for this commotion**

**And emotional display**

As Noel works on the rafters, Sazh walks up the steps to the small stage getting set up in front of the cathedral as a few women set out vases full of a variety of flowers around the Central Square as the rose arch is pulled into place.

**We just can’t wait**

**to celebrate**

**Our favorite holiday**

Tucked in his arm is a beautiful basket of yellow and red roses that have yet to open, Sazh takes out one of each color and smiles at their sweet fragrance.

**Le Jour D’Amour**

**Your song**

**is in the air**

Sazh easily leaps from the stage as if he were dancing with his love. Soon Noel stands beside the pilot, finished with his work.

**What magic**

**will you make for us?**

**What promise**

**will you share?**

Taking out a red and yellow rose from the basket, Noel gives the precious flowers to a couple that was walking by, their shared smiles only growing as they stand closer together.

**That golden bell,**

**sweet La Fidele**

**Will soon**

**be ringing clear**

As the two twirl around as friends, Sazh accidentally lets go of the basket of roses, sending them flying until they land before the three Eidolons, Odin and his beloved Shiva sisters Stiria and Nix.

**The best**

**of all festivals**

**Le Jour D’Amour**

**is here**

With a smile across his face, Odin takes two pairs of red and yellow roses and shares them with his beloved ladies, neither sister getting jealous of each other over Odin since he loves both of them dearly and equally.

Back in the Central Square, Sajh has Dajh cease playing his drum to grab everyone’s attention. “Good people of Paris, time grows short! You must find your true love. Your soul’s chosen mate for the Festival of Love is upon us.”

Upon hearing his friend’s words as he holds a single red and yellow rose, Noel strongly believes that this is his chance to find the one his heart belongs to just as Hope and Lightning appear beside the guardian.

**Some have come**

**in puppy love**

**Perchance to steal a kiss**

With that word processed in her mind, a sly smile spreads across Lightning’s face as she gently holds Hope’s chin, turning his face towards her and plants a kiss to his soft pair of lips, causing the young director of the Academy to blush since her kisses always catch him off guard.

**Some are still enamored**

**After years**

**of wedded bliss**

**Everyone’s parading**

**Down the promenade in pairs**

**To join the celebration**

**at the finest of fairs**

At the end of the parading line, Noel has his arms linked by two young children, the one on his right being the daughter of Hope and Lightning as little Scarlet Faron Estheim has the biggest smile across her face.

**Le Jour D’Amour**

**Your song is in the air**

**What magic**

**will you make for us**

**Whose name shall I declare?**

**That golden bell,**

**sweet La Fidele**

**Will soon**

**be ringing clear**

Even though they are too young to know of romantic love, the young children of Paris still feel a warmth in their hearts for the happiness this festival will bring to the city.

**The best**

**of all festivals**

**Le Jour D’Amour is here**

Standing off to the side in the streets, Noel hands out pairs of red and yellow roses to any of the couples that come his way.

**Oh, how the stars**

**will sparkle on the water**

**As the troubadours sing**

**tales of true romance**

Watching Noel, noticing the dreamy expression on his face as he imagines how he finds love, Caius and Snow could only smile warmly for their friend. Being with Yeul as her guardian has helped Caius see a new light while Snow had found himself ensnared by Fang’s wild charm fairly recently.

**The spirits may rise**

**With fire in their eyes**

Caius and Snow sing out just as Yeul appears in his waiting arms and Fang pops up behind Snow, gentle smiles only for each other.

**While gypsy girls**

**Enchant you with a dance**

Yeul sings with her heavenly voice as the pairs soon waltz together with the other couples. Soon Noel is seen dancing beside Lightning as they enchant the citizens with Odin giving Scarlet a ride around the stage in his horse form.

**Le Jour D’Amour**

**Your song is in the air**

**What magic will you**

**make for us?**

**What promise will you share?**

**That golden bell,**

**sweet La Fidele**

**Will soon be ringing clear**

Having handed out all the roses, emptying the basket save for the two he picked for himself, Noel easily weaves around the dancing couples as he makes his way back to Notre Dame.

**The best of all the festivals**

**Le Jour D’Amour is here**

Once inside the cathedral, Noel makes his way up to the bell tower with Caius, Yeul, Snow and Fang back in the tower, watching on as the crowd below applaud. “Observe the rituals of the romance search as the citizens gather in twos.”

Sighing, Yeul says softly as she leans more into Caius’ touch, “It appears there’s someone for everyone.”

“Indeed. As your guardian, my heart belongs only to you.” Caius says with a tone he only uses for her.

“I would hope no one else would be able to win your heart.” Yeul glances into his eyes as hers sparkle like the stars in the night sky, causing Caius to kiss the top of her crown.

“Too bad there’s only one of me to go around in the festival.” Snow says with a teasing tone as he holds Fang close.

“Good thing too, since I don’t plan on sharing.” Fang gazes up at the NORA leader, earning a quick peck on the lips.

Soon Noel enters the tower through a trap door behind them only to first see his friends being all lovey-dovey, causing him to shake his head with a light chuckle. “Are you four going to act like long lost lovers all day, or are you going to help me prepare La Fidele?” Noel asks as he finishes climbing up and closing the trap door behind him.

It had been his chuckle that caused the pairs to turn towards the other guardian as he placed the roses in a small, empty clay bottle he had used for paint. “Sorry, Noel. You know how the girls are when it comes to the romantic events in the city, especially Yeul.”

“Besides, what’s the festival without the bell?” Yeul asks and they all say as they turn to follow Noel to the rafters, “Or the bell-ringer?!”

Grabbing a clean cloth as his friends gather polish and extra cloths with a bucket of water, Noel is just about to get to work cleaning the bell when he hears a voice behind him, “Noel!”

Turning at his name being called, Noel smiles as Scarlet scurries over to him, her big smile from earlier remaining as she leaps into Noel’s waiting arms and he swings the girl around before settling her on his shoulders. Soon Lightning and Hope appear in the room with Lightning scolding Scarlet, “You need to slow down, Scarlet.”

“O...K...Mom.” Scarlet says slowly, teasing her mom with Lightning shaking her head.

“Listen to your mother, young lady.” Hope reminds her as he wraps his arm around Lightning’s shoulders.

Scarlet nods her head. “Yes, daddy.”

Then Lightning turns towards La Fidele with awe. “Just look at her.” Approaching the bell, Lightning could hear a soft chime like the bell smiles at the warrior. “La Fidele, you are marvelous.”

“Are you going to ring her once for my mom, Noel?” Scarlet asks out of curiosity.

“You bet he is and your mother will be down in the square, shouting proudly into the night, ‘I love my Hope.’” Hope says as he stands beside his wife.

“Really, Hope? What makes you think I’ll be shouting oh so proudly?” Lightning asks with a sly smirk.

“You have to, if you want to be heard over me shouting,” Hope stops for a moment before he pulls Lightning into his arms and twirl around once, “‘I love Lightning!’” before the two share a deep kiss.

“Aw.” Scarlet sighs, a young hopeless romantic.

“Yeah, aw.” Noel agrees. Setting Scarlet back on her feet, Noel steps inside the bell to start washing away dirt before applying polish.

“So, whose name are you going to yell at the festival, Noel?” Scarlet asks as she peaks from under the rim of the bell, her voice echoing inside the bell.

However, at her question, Noel gives her a sad look. “No one, I suppose.”

“Then who will scream your name?”

He thinks about his love for Lightning he once had years ago before it was best if he was just friends with her when she had wanted to be with Hope. “I don’t think anyone ever would, Scarlet.”

“Why not?” Scarlet just doesn’t understand that her friend won’t have someone special with him at the festival.

Hearing the sadness in Noel’s voice as he works on making certain the jewels are crystal clear, Lightning steps inside the bell and gives Noel a comforting hug. “Noel.” Her soft tone causes the guardian to turn to her. “It takes more than mere looking to truly see. Someday, you’ll be ready. Once you are, you will find her.” Lightning promises that he will find his own love just like she had.

His spirits lifted by her promise, Noel finally smiles. “Someday, maybe. Just what could possibly change, though?” Noel asks honestly with Lightning giving him a promising smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll notice that I’ve added Snow and Fang to my story. I know in canon it’s Snow x Serah and Fang x Vanille(?), but in my story it’s Noel x Serah, Lightning x Hope, Caius x Yeul, and Snow x Fang. Since the Shiva sisters are in, I’ll use Snow with him leading a military force called NORA and Fang is a gypsy like Lightning.


End file.
